A Whole Diffrent Ride
by Alex Childs
Summary: Max saved my life and i want to repay the debt it took my entire ring of friiends to break up but im coming to help the good fight...
1. Chapter 1:the breaking

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_i do not own maximum ride however i would love to_

_**Notes:**_ i made some of my own OC characters and so on so enjoy

**P.s.: **please review this story yes i know it has only one chapter so far but i wont keep writing this if i don't get so feedback

**Prologue**

"The school is terminated it has failed all subjects will return to the sites and be terminated" said a voice over the COM the message just kept repeating over and over. I knew that Max would do it. She had to have no one else would have taken them out. The only other group of mutants was my group that I knew of at any rate. I was born in the lab I know this because I read my file. They also noted that my abilities would change depending on who I stayed near. Which made me very dangerous, absorbing people abilities was what they made me do; they were going to turn me into an assassin to bad I did become one and to bad I used it against them. Now my main objective was to find the flock it was hard to do as they could fly however I had been near max enough to start growing wings unfortunately I don't have them yet and it hurts every day I wake up. But soon so soon I will find and help them...

**Chapter 1 **

**The Breaking**

"I don't want to leave" said Borialas "but I want to find my parents and that's my number one objective, I will come and help when I can" I couldn't believe we fought the school hard over here in Australia stealing cars and going surfing plus the whole kicking eraser ass. But now we were all going our own ways because wait for it... the school went down. The bigger they are the harder they fall and the school was overrun by children. When it happened I was trapped at another school in some country I can't remember. I was saved by Max when she was captured and held prisoner by the school as he heard it Max's mother I saw her fight omega and saw him get his ass kicked and I escaped with the kids. Being around max meant I absorbed her abilities I was growing wings (very slowly) and my bones were changing. The only problem growing wings and changing bones IT HURTS LIKE HELL. It's like you body being turned inside out but it is worth it trust me.

"Well I'm staying with whoever is finding max" said Rachel "what about you Gabriel?" I hated that name she knew that probably why she used it my name is Gabriel and I'm only sixteen from what my file says but I was always know as silver shade or Shade or just silver. I have no idea who would come up with the name Gabriel seriously.

"I'm going to find my father" said Laura looking in her file I already knew that Laura was going to she never stopped talking about it.

"So Shade?" asked Rachel looking into my eyes trying to find my answer

"I'm going to find max" I said looking at Rachel who smirked.

"So what this is it?" asked Borialas looking at us "we just part ways then what sooner or later we'll just rock up at each other doorsteps?"

"Yep" I said briskly kicking a rock "looks that way" there was a long silence we all hated good byes but we have never had to say it to each other.

"So can I take a photo for the video I've been making please?" asked Laura looking at Borialas

"Sure why not?" I muttered under my breath. We all grouped together and Laura put the camera on a table and quickly hopped back to the group. The camera flashed blinding me for a few seconds luckily my eyes were back to normal.

XXX

"So this is it?" asked Rachel looking at the other two who were about to board the train. We were in Sydney central station to close quarters if you ask me. "It is" said Borialas walking away towards the train I could see Laura following him into the crowd of people. Rachel was just standing in disbelief and started to cry I knew she would she always cried when something sad had happened we would be watching a sad movie and she would cry and it made me sad to see her cry. "Rachel we will see them again I promise" I said watching the train leave the station

"Really?" asked Rachel looking into my eyes for another answer

"I promise you we will" I said hugging her "but first we need to find Max and her flock". We walked up to a bench and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and started up our mobile broadband (which we stole) and looked up cruisers to the USA. I also started a new tab and searched up fangs Blog "well I hacked the cruiser tomorrow at twelve our one leaves and we have to have to Florida" I said also booking a motel next to the harbour. Rachel was resting her head on the table while I was packing up the laptop. "Hey come on we have to go" I said nudging her as I got up. She slowly picked herself up and walked beside me as we headed down the street.

XXX

Rachel sat on the lounge as I talked her through my plan. "It will work" said Rachel tiredly as if she hadn't slept in days. "Are you ok?" I asked sitting next to her

"Yeah it's just I... I can't believe they have left" said Rachel starting to cry again.

"Aw we will see them again" I said stroking her back "I promised you and I intend to keep it" she rested her head on my shoulder and buried her head into my blood soaked shirt. Yes blood soaked from our last battle now we all seemed to have blood over all our cloths I was going to go shopping with Rachel but it's too dangerous. We laid there on the lounge for god knows how long she was still crying even as she fell asleep I could feel her tears on my hand which I had holding the blanket over the two of us. Yeah I know so cute you may think, but we can't afford luxuries and she needed someone with her I am not usually like that in fact I'm a very heart of stone type person but that night I had to go all soft to make her feel safe...


	2. Chapter 2: mutant kid cruisers

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Mutant Kid Cruisers**

I woke up with the blanket over me it was warm from having body heat thrown at it all night. I sat up my vision was way to fuzzy to see properly "morning shade" said Rachel as my vision came back. She was cooking over the stove and I could smell the eggs being cooked. I got up and realised I wasn't wearing my shirt "where is my shirt?" I asked walking into the motel room's kitchen.

"I am washing it including the rest of your gear I'm over you smelling like sweat and blood all the time" said Rachel turning around and looking in my eyes "why do you always block my vision?" she asked walking closer

"Maybe because I don't want you creeping around in my head" I said "I can block it because I have the same ability remember I absorbed your one?"

"Oh yeah" said Rachel taking another step closer "did I ever tell you how annoying it is not knowing what you're thinking. You're hard enough to read just normally you never show emotion ever"

"Yep get used to it because unless I lose this ability or I drop my guard you'll never read it" I said stepping forward "now get ready our boat is going to go in three hours and that's probably how long it's going to take to get on". We were packed and ready within seconds as Rachel had already done most of it the night before. We walked down to the reception handed our key in the walked towards the cruiser which we could see from here it was still docked. I gritted my teeth as the pain of growing wings hit me again in fact it was different now it was if they wanted to be free I was so tired of holding them against my back. "Wait" I said to Rachel as I pulled of my apparel on my top half. I pulled a Stanley knife out of my pocket and cut slits in it so my wings could go through. Rachel said nothing but just watched as I stretched my wings they were so big I nearly took her out "so much better" I said looking at Rachel.

"Can you fly yet?" asked Rachel looking curiously at my wingspan

"Only one way to find out" I said taking a few steps back. I ran full pelt down the street and flapped my wings. That's all it took was one or two flaps and I was airborne and it felt so good. It took me a few minutes to figure out the basics but I soon got the hang of it. I wanted Rachel to feel the joy but last time I tried to give powers I almost passed out and I really didn't want to do that before we boarded the ships. Yes people you heard me right I can give abilities as well but here's my list why I don't:

It hurts like hell for both me and the recipient

I pass out afterwards

I haven't mastered it yet

I landed on the ground in a run but I kept may speed up and picked up Rachel with ease as I passed her. I took four flaps and we were airborne, she smiled as we headed towards the ship at full speed.

XXX

I landed on the boats southern deck in a run, almost toppling because I was holding Rachel. I slowed down and dropped Rachel onto her feet "let's get to our cabin" she said skipping down corridor after corridor "what number are we?" she asked looking

"Seventy one" I said folding my wings into my body and walking after her "here" I opened the door to the cabin as Rachel skipped down the corridor. She looked into the room as I entered "shade there is only one bed I think you suck at hacking" she said sitting on the bed "I shotgun it you can sleep on the lounge. "Gee thanks for the whole having a fair way of choosing" I said throwing my bag onto the couch. "Hey I'm going to sit there" said Rachel moving out of the way to dodge the flying bag. "Hey you wanted the bed" I said clearing the lounge and sitting down "and I got the lounge". I stuck my tongue out at her as she threw her bag onto the bed "do you want a drink?" she asked heading over to the fridge.

"Yeah, get me a Cola" I said turning on the TV. "And cold please". I flicked through the channels "news, news, news and wait... more news" I yelled the Rachel who through a can at me I caught it one handed whilst turning the TV off. I put the remote down and pulled my combat knife from my holster which was strapped to my lower leg. I popped the can with the knife and threw it to Rachel. "Thanks" said Rachel popping her can open and throwing the knife back. I grabbed it and holstered it in one move. "Wow you can't even stop showing off when no ones around" said Rachel taking a sip of her drink and smiling.

XXX

I flew above the ship looking down at the tiny specs standing there. I was shielded by a black night sky and my black jumper. I could feel the cool air through my wings as I practise banking and rolling in the sky. Biggest bird in the sky I was right then and there and it felt so good. I swooped down towards the corridor that my room was in and pulled up for a landing. I rolled on the ground and picked myself up. That was the only downside of landing on a small ship; I had to roll instead of run because if I ran I wouldn't have enough room to stop. I walked back to the room and closed the door behind and walked over to the lounge. Rachel was lying there watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3: USA USA USA!

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**Chapter 3 **

**USA, USA, USA!**

The boat docked in New York, it had been four days and I had given Rachel the power to fly it wasn't hard but it hurt when I did it and we both ended up passing out onto the lounge. The reason why she wanted it was so we could both fly. It would make finding Max allot easier than I expected because before they were planning to drive everywhere but now well soon she would be able to fly. I had already cut slits into her clothes so she could fold her wings out.

"So?" asked Rachel as we disembarked from the boat

"What?" I asked slightly confused by the question

"Do you think the colour of my wings is cute?" she asked as we started walking down the street towards a hotdog stand.

"They are brown Rachel brown is brown" I said following beside her.

"Oh thanks for the whole being nice" said Rachel stopping and looking me in the eyes. The truth was I did think her wings looked cute but like I said I'm not like that I have a heart of stone and I don't show emotions to anyone. "Ha you do" said Rachel smiling

"Wait what?" I asked "you can't read my mind unless-"

"Unless you drop your guard' finished Rachel smiling

"Damn you and your telepath ability" I said buying to hotdogs and drinks off the man. We walked through the city looking at all the sights including the empire state building "I've been higher" I said looking up at the tower that stood up in front of us. "Shut up" said Rachel punching my arm "hey lets go to a mall and by some new cloths" I simply nodded in agreement and she pulled me off towards to closest mall.

XXX

"What about this?" asked Rachel coming out of the dress room with yet another set of clothes on. I had kept telling her that it all looked good on her which was true. But girls are girls and she kept thinking she didn't look good in it. "You look fine seriously" I said as I stood up.

"Really?" asked Rachel walking forward and smiling

"I really mean it" I said smiling back

"You just smiled what's gotten into you?" asked Rachel

"Nothing" I said looking into her eyes

"Hmm, well I like it" she said hugging me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there "you know you can hug me back" she said still holding me. I wrapped my arms around her "hmm, that feels good" she said "your jumper is warm" she pulled back and kissed me. As soon as she stopped I pulled away "Rachel, no not now please we have been through this"

"But shade I-" started Rachel looking me in the eyes

"No please not now really come on we are going n a very dangerous mission in home territory for any erasers and flyboys that are left" I said sternly.

"Please, shade all I want-" started Rachel

"Is us I know maybe another time but not now" I said holding her arms "please can we just concentrate on the mission"

"Promise me when we get a chance I can try again" said Rachel wiping back a tear "please"

"I... fine I will but do not assume that means I will-"

"I know, I know" said Rachel hugging me again; this was going to be a very interesting road trip.

XXX

"Try and flap your wings" I said watching Rachel stretch out her wings. We were in the middle of a park with our wings out; it probably scared every person that walked past. Rachel flapped her wings a couple of times. She smiled and took a couple of steps back then ran forwards flapping her wings, with three or four flaps she was in the air flying high.

I quickly followed suit following right behind "this is so fun" said Rachel smiling at me as I flew above her. I kept my wings in sync with hers I was only thirty centimetres above her. My wings were easily bigger then hers. "I can feel your breath on my neck" said Rachel under me "it feels good" I hesitated at this I really didn't want this to end like the shop. We flew back down to earth and grabbed our bags then did a running start again. "We need to find Dr Martinez" I said flying west "she will know where Max is because well she is her mother"

"Yeah all I remember is that it was west" said Rachel looking at me

"Don't worry I know where it is" I said. I had also gained the ability of an internal compass like Max had when I met her. I flew up high feeling the breeze through my feathers, at least now I knew why the flock loved flying.

XXX

We reached the town by the next day and dropped down to Dr Martinez's house. I knocked on the door and waited for five minutes. No one answered the door, I knocked again "Dr Martinez, I need your help I have to find Max it's important!" I yelled. Once again no answer "we could go to the school where Elle goes to" said Rachel looking at me she knew I hated the idea of going to a public area with my wings but really it wouldn't make a difference. We took a running start and ended up in the air again.

We flew over the town until I found the school in fact I found Elle she was in the playground I could see her. Yes once again thanks to max I had another power, I had raptor vision. We dropped down like stones I was going to time my landing so I could land in front of Elle as close as possible. I pulled up seconds before hitting the school grounds and went into a roll. I quickly rolled onto my feet and gained my balance...


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Bird Children!

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**Chapter 4 **

**Enter Bird Children!**

"Thank you I'll be here 'till Friday" I yelled putting my hands in the Air as I stood up. Children in the playground gasped with amazement as I stretched out my wings with my hands still up. Rachel rolled right behind me and stopped just behind me. Elle had whipped around to look at me when I had yelled out the words. "Who are you?" she asked looking at my wings "oh are you one of Max's friends?"

"My name is sh-" I started

"His name is Gabriel" said Rachel "And he knows Max but is not known to her, it's complicated"

"Well Max will be back soon, Mother told me the school is finished" said Elle smiling "are you Max's brother?" she asked

"No I don't think so I'm a test tube baby" I said wondering why Elle would ask such a question

"Aw you could've been my brother" said Elle there was now a crowd around the three of us "oh well my mother will be home soon I should ring her and tell her about you" she pulled out her phone and started to ring her mother phone. The children stare in awe at the sight before them; I would've as well two bird kids confronting a random student at my own school. "Mum you won't believe this" said Elle over the phone. I looked over at Rachel who was scanning the area for threats and exits just in case. "oh I have a message" said Rachel surprised "it's from Borialas, he say I hope your having fun in America bring me a souvenir if you come back before I get to go over" she smiled and closed her mobile "trust Borialas to send that"

"ok mum thanks alright I love you to see you soon" said Elle closing her mobile "mum said I can wag school 'cause she wants me to be safe and being in school with two bird kids really isn't, mum says you guys should come two."

XXX

I was flying through the air holding Elle in my hands. Thank god this was only to her house it's very hard for me to carry someone a long way. "This is so fun!" yelled Elle as I flew closer to the ground getting ready to land. I dropped down and started to run along the ground I stopped near the door and dropped Elle "thanks for holding me while you flied" she said as she unlocked the door as Rachel landed. I looked at her and she did not seem happy _what is the Problem? _I thought looking into Rachel's eyes. _U know what the problem is did you just hear what she said "thanks for holding me" _thought Rachel staring at me. _that's it, you have a problem with me holding another girl? _I thought

"Yes" said Rachel walking over to Elle "yes I do have a problem with that". We entered the house, the door led straight into the living room "Jeb?" yelled Elle walking into the kitchen

"Out here" said a man's voice from another room "in my study, why are you home so early?"

"Mum made me come back 'cause we have guests" said Elle making Rachel and I follow her. We entered a small room with a desk and computer. A man was sitting in front of the computer he was looking at a file that was sitting on the desk. He turned around and looked straight at me "oh this is good" he said getting up "Gabriel, Rachel good to see you have come to fight the good fight. I'm surprised on how you got here and how fast you got here" said the man getting up and walking out the study door. "Let me guess you grew wings from being so close to Max?" asked Jeb looking at the back of me "but that doesn't make sense how did Rachel..." he trailed off

"I can give abilities as well now it started happening only recently" I said looking at Rachel who was hiding behind me

"Oh now that's good I'm going to add that to my report" said Jeb "not only can you absorbing an ability but you can give them as well" Jeb pulled out his PDA and dotted down the note "don't worry Max will be here soon".

XXX

"So are you guys you know?" asked Elle pointing at us then putting her fingers together

"No" I said quickly

"Mm" said Rachel looking in her feet with disappointment

"I'm Home!" yelled a girl's voice from inside the living room "Elle?"

Elle ran out of the room and we closely followed behind her. "Max your home!" yelled Elle hugging the girl who was wearing jeans and a shirt that had blood stains all over it. I couldn't believe that I was seeing Maximum Ride so relaxed. Behind her was a boy who was dark to the bone. It was Fang I could tell by the whole "emo" thing he had going. "Ah who are these people?" asked Max slightly on guard as Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and angel walked through the door

"He's Gabriel and I'm Rachel" said Rachel smiling at max "we are like you" she stretched out her wings a bit and folded them back in.

"How I thought we were the only bird kids?" asked Max Confused

"I can absorb and give abilities" I said walking forwards. Fang stared at me not even blinking "Well why are you here" asked Fang

"I came to help in the fight" I said looking at him "have you got a problem with that?"

"Boys keep the hormones to yourselves, Please we don't all want to see a pissing contest" said Max looking at Fang, I was watching Rachel who was now standing partially behind me. Max walked towards the living room "we are happy to accept as much help as possible" she said "Mum should be home from work soon so just how do I say it Chillax isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Moments

**A Whole Different Ride**

**Chapter 5 **

**Family Moments**

We were all watching some movie that happened to be on the TV we had pizzas for dinner I myself ate two to myself. I have figured out some side effects of absorbing abilities like the fact bird kids eat allot. Now we were all sprawled across the ground and couches. I was lying on a couch with Rachel on top of me she was almost asleep. "I can hear your heart beat it's so soft" said Rachel sleepily. She kissed me but this time I let her we kissed and kissed until we finally stopped and she rested her head again. I held her head and gently stroked head "I'm so sleepy" she said looking me in the eyes

"Then sleep" I said kissing her

"What on you?" she asked

"Ah, yeah" I said holding her head as She smiled the closed her eyes.

XXX

The next day I woke face to face with Rachel. She was already awake "awake finally" said Rachel kissing me "you're so warm"

"Mm I could get used to this" I said holding her close to me "we go to school tomorrow"

"Wait school?" asked Rachel confused

"Human school" I said comforting her

"Oh I thought you meant the other school" said Rachel curling up into a half ball in my arms. Slowly but surely everyone else rose from sleeping and we all decided to go out for breakfast well Elle, Fang, Max, Rachel and I at any rate. We went to a cafe that was just down the road from the school which we had met Elle. Fang had ordered heaps of bacon and egg rolls. Max had ordered bacon and eggs well 6 servings. I stuck with lots of pancakes and syrup. I was sharing with Rachel as she had never tried them before.

"So Max what are you guys going to now since you basically destroyed the school?" asked Rachel looking at Max

"I really don't know we haven't really thought about it" said Max spinning a spoon on the table

"And I think that going to have to wait including your breakfast guys" said Elle pointing into the sky. There were fly boys heading straight for us. "Oh good time to test our skills at Ariel combat" I said standing up and cracking my fingers all the people in the vicinity were looking at the fly boys. I ran forwards whipping out my wings and flapping twice. Surprisingly I Had my MP3 in and had forgotten to take it out. The only problem with that was the fact it might be smashed. I came into contact with one of the Flyboys foot first. The impact was strong enough to decapitate the machine and it fell to the ground. Within seconds the rest of the Flock was with me. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins every hit thrown at me seemed to go in slow-motion. And when I hit them they just tumbled to the ground. Fang and I were going up high then dropping down with the force of gravity behind us. We were taking out three flyboys at a time. I jarred my foot on one of the flyboys who decided it would be a smart idea to block an incoming downwards kick from two hundred feet up. His arm snapped in to two pieces and I jarred my leg. The battle only lasted six minutes or so and it ended with dead flyboys all along the ground. And people screaming and running. "Split up and meet back at the Safe House!" yelled Elle underneath us. She ran and vaulted over a fence. I did a barrel roll into a bank to the left closely followed by Fang who was at least fifty feet below me. I saw a small shop below me and I dived down towards it. Fang dived beside me we dropped down and landed in front of the shop "why are we here?" asked fang looking at the shop

"So we can hide till the heat cools off so we don't get taken out of the sky by more flyboys" I said walking into the store. The store was filled with items including three samurai swords Fang and I looked at each other and smiled.

XXX

Fang and I were now flying in the sky with swords sheathed on our belts we were now heading towards the safe house. As soon as we saw it we dived down and rolled the house was at least two stories high if not three counting the addict. It had a massive backyard. We landed in the backyard and walked through the back door. "Fang, Shade your back" said Max and Rachel together running for us

"Where were you?" asked Rachel kissing me "I was so worried "she kept kissing me over and over it felt so good it's like a warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach that just grows outwards like melting chocolate. We finally stopped kissing and we walked up the stairs hand in hand "god I love you so much" said Rachel walking into the room we were now going to share. She turned around again and held me "I was so worried" she said again.

"I was worried about you more" I said kissing her "trust me I was thinking of you the entire time I was flying" it was true I was ever since this morning I was worried about her all the time. We laid on our bed holding each other "Hmm, I can feel your heart beat this time not just hearing it I can feel it" said Rachel kissing me "do you think we will ever be normal?" she asked looking me in the eyes

"I really don't know" I said looking at her "we might after all the flyboys are gone" I took a quick glance at my two swords resting on the cabinet "but I promise you we will always be together" I said kissing her again


	6. Chapter 6: Some People Are So Rude!

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**Chapter 6 **

**Some People Are So Rude**

"Oi, love birds wake up" said Mrs Martinez "school time come on get up you two". I opened my eyes to once again find Rachel staring back at me her face showed her still being tired but happy. I got up as did Rachel when she final decided to follow me. I was shirtless once again so I decided to have a look in the wardrobe "oh good some shirts" I said looking at the racks of shirts and jumpers. I slid on the shirt then turned around. Rachel was only wearing her undergarments because her other cloths were being washed "look in your draw" I said pulling on the trench coat that I had gained by killing a prototype mutant that had almost killed me. That was the first time Rachel and I had kissed but I told her not to fall for me, now however was a different story. "Oh good some jeans and a shirt" said Rachel putting them on. Our backpacks were already packed and were at the door of the room "ready for school?" I asked her looking at her as she pulled a shirt over her face

"Yeah" she said walking over and grabbing her bag "race you there" she ran out of the door.

XXX

We landed just out of the school boundary I had carried Elle all the way there. The kids in front of us gasped at the sight of two winged kids and the fact Elle was carried by one of them. I dropped Elle onto her feet and followed her into the school gates. "Hey guys" said Elle to a bunch of girls who were sitting at some table

"Hey" they all mumbled back

"This is Gabriel and Rachel" said Elle pointing at us

"What's with the trendy trench coat?" asked one of the girls

"To hide these" I said unfolding my wings almost hitting one of the girls. I quickly folded them back in

"Wow is those real?" gasped one of the girls looking fascinated

"Yeah" I said sitting down at the table "and that's why I'm wearing a trench coat well that and the fact I got it off another mutant I killed" I said resting my head on the table "I really am regretting agreeing to this" I muttered

"I'm not" said Elle in a worried tone. I looked up to see what the problem is. Right there in the sky was a flock of flyboys "oh come on!" I yelled taking my two swords out of my bag; I had hid them there just in case this happened. "Can't you guys just leave us alone?" I yelled taking steps forward "No? Fine I'll just make you!" I started running and flapped my wings. I took off straight for one of the flyboys with a sword in each hand. I collided with four flyboys taking them out with s wiping motion with both the swords. They fell towards the ground as Rachel joined me in the fight. Flyboys were flying down to earth as we pounded through them kicking slashing and punching our way through. We landed on the grounds of the school and I quickly hid the swords in my bag. "Good that's done" said Rachel kissing me then picking up her bag "shade come on we are going to school" said Rachel looking at me. I was just standing there looking into her eyes "shade?"

"We aren't going to school" I said walking out the gate "we are going to find out where these flyboys are coming from" I said flapping my wings and taking off.

XXX

We headed back to the safe house and walked through the front door "Max we need you!" I yelled walking upstairs. "Why are you back here and where is Elle?" asked Max meeting us at the stairs

"We are home early because we decided to go find out where these flyboys are coming from and Elle is at school" I said "are you going to help us?"

"Hell no I'd much rather stay here" said Max looking behind her "isn't that right Fang"

"Mmmm" came a moan from one of the rooms

"Well when will you?" I asked looking at Max

"After the school dance, Elle said we can go even though we don't go to school" said Max "you two should go as well, I mean Rachel you only stole the boy that my sister liked" snapped Max walking up the stairs. Rachel and I stood there confused at what Max had just said well I was Rachel was hiding something. "Rachel what did she mean by that?" I asked her looking into her eyes

"Well Elle and me kind of had this fight last night because I love you but so does she and then I told her we kissed and it was over and now..." said Rachel trailing off "but she still loves you and she doesn't like you and me together".

"That could be bad, that would be why she asked us if I was going out with you" I said "I hate this stuff" I put my head in my hands and sat on the steps. I looked up to find Rachel face to face with me " I love you" she whispered in my ear as she kissed me "and I always will, no be strong for me" she kissed me again and again we stood up and I pushed her up against the wall. "I will be strong" I said in between kisses "I just need some time, See why I never show my feelings" I grabbed the back of Rachel's neck as we kept kissing.

"By the way Laura is coming over to the USA she had found her parents and they were... dead" said Rachel. I stopped kissing her at that point we were still against the wall but I just froze "it wasn't her genetic parents they were adoptive, she said her genetic are over here".

"That can raise problems, I don't think she has gotten over me yet" I said lowering my head. I put my hand under Rachel's chin again and lifter her head "but I love you right now" I said kissing her again...


	7. Chapter 7: All that im hearing from you

_**A Whole Different Ride**_

**Chapter 7 **

**All That I'm Hearing From You Is White Noise!**

That night Rachel and I stayed in our room all night we just laid there making out, talking and thinking. It was the only three things we were good at now that we had no real enemies apart from the whole hordes of flyboys running at us. I woke up with the ear bud from my mp3 sticking into my ear with The Living End blasting out of it full volume. In front of me was the bare back of Rachel. My arms were wrapped around her middle and all I could feel on my face was her hair.

I could get used to waking up like this every day I thought happily getting up Rachel didn't even look up she was sound asleep. Sorry to all those people who thought I was a rock hard man of steel but she always looked cute when she was sleeping and it was right then and there I knew we were meant to be together. "Hello?" whispered Max entering the room "oh damn sorry" she said leaving the room. I walked out and closed the door behind me. "What do you want Max?" I asked

"I want to know why she is naked in your bed and... man put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out" said Max softly but in a harsh voice

"She is in my bed because I love her and its none of your business" I said angrily "now if you excuse me I-"

"Honey what are you doing out there" said Rachel sticking her head out of our room

"Just coming back in" I said staring at Max as I went through the door Max grabbed my arm

"We will finish this off later" she said sternly and let go.

XXX

I woke up the second time to see Rachel standing in the middle of the room talking on her phone once again barebacked. Max is going kill me I thought getting up "babe please put some clothes on before Max comes busting in accusing us of being evil" I said walking up behind her and kissing her on the neck. She turned off her phone and got changed into some clothes. She turned around and kissed me again "you know what? You haven't taken me on a date before" said Rachel kissing me again "so take me to central park zoo in New York" she said still kissing me.

"Why there?" I asked as she turned around. I looked in her eyes for an answer

"'cause I like animals, one of the reasons I fell for you" she said hugging me and luaghing "you know what's funny we haven't spent a day together properly by ourselves before just the two of us" she said kissing me "maybe we should". I looked at her she was so beautiful in the morning light streaming in through the window. She would've been mistaken for an angel if she had her wings out and I didn't know what we were.

XXX

We were flying over New York we had left this morning and we were now over the top of skyscrapers. Looking down on people as if they were ants I was flying just above her I had my arms wrapped around her and we were keeping our wings in unison so they wouldn't touch. "we should land out the front" I said in the ear of Rachel I could see the zoo it made me think back to when I had saved Rachel from the school in Australia. "Can we just go see a movie or something?" I asked her

"I'll make you a deal, if we go to a movie you have to take me out for dinner" she said as we started to descended "fine I'll take you to dinner" I said I moved away from her and landed in a roll scaring the people around me. Rachel came down almost just as hard rolling and jumping to her feet almost instantly. Surprisingly my mp3 wasn't broken and was still working "hey what movie are we going to see?" asked Rachel was we walked past all the stunned faces and towards a movie theatre. It was a least three floors high "I don't know you choose the movie" I said slipping my hand into hers as we walked.

XXX

"That movie was so romantic" said Rachel resting her head on my shoulder "why can't our life be like that"

"Because we are mutant kids" I said smiling and looking into the deep black pit that was Rachel's eyes. It was night already and we were heading for an Italian restaurant. They both loved Italian food they grew up on it when they were in Australia after they had escaped. They used to order pizza and pasta all the time. "When do you turn sixteen?" I asked Rachel as we walked into the restaurant

"in three days" said Rachel her blue and purple highlights shining in the light they were perfectly straight through her hair just two streaks on either side of her head "well I'm going to get you the best birthday present every" I said kissing her whilst waiting for the waiter to show us to our seats. Rachel was the only person that had ever seen me being emotional and so on. We sat down at a table on a balcony overlooking the New York Harbour. "Looks so nice and still too bad the water is so dirty in there" said Rachel looking out at the harbour it was lit by street lights. The water was almost completely still and the horizon was spotted with stars. It was a shame that most of the stars were unseen because of the light from the city. "When do you think we will ever stop running" asked Rachel looking at the stars

"When we finish off the Good Fight" I said taking her hand in mine and looking at the stars with her.


	8. Chapter 8:reunion

**A Whole Different Ride**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion**

Three days had passed since that night and we were back at the safe house. Max was still angry at us and decided to make our life as miserable. we were still in New York we were waiting for Laura's plane to arrive. Mrs Martinez drove all the way here because Laura couldn't fly and Rachel and I had stayed here for three days straight. The whole having hotdogs and junk food was kind off a thing we had. We always ate heaps no we blamed it on Max's metabolism but we weren't sure. We were out the front of the airport waiting sitting on a bench chair. "Guys, so good to see you again" said Laura walking down the steps "Shade, Rachel how have you been?"

"I've been ok" I said getting up

"I've been excellent" said Rachel folding a magazine and hopping off the chair "and I hope you have been as well" she smiled at Laura and we all started walking towards the car. I closed the door behind Laura and took off from the ground as the car started.

XXX

We arrived at the safe house without any problems surprisingly which was a first we have always been attack while protecting things. I remember one time we were protecting a VIP for the Australian government and we were attack by loads of erasers. Sure she wasn't a prime minster but still could have some flyboys attacking. I landed in the backyard of the house with Rachel right behind me almost stumbling over because she came in to fast.

"Wow cowboy ease up on the landings!" I said looking at her as she gained her balance.

We walked up to the back door and knock three times

"Max let us in" I yelled fog forming from my mouth like a dragon with the whole smoke coming out its nose thing like in those movies.

We waited for a few seconds before Max opened the door.

"Why'd you leave us in New York?" I asked looking at her leaning against the door frame.

"Because Elle wanted t talk" said Max simply and walking into the house.

We followed in but split up Max to the main room of the house and we started up the stairs I ran into Elle who had a stream of tears running down her face. She kept walking but I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Rachel knew that this would be a private confiscation and went up the stairs.

"Elle whats the problem?" I asked her trying to think of what would make her sad

"It's just I... I mean... I love you ok I said it but your with Rachel and I get that it's just I should've-" she stammered

"You should've asked me out" I said finishing her sentence for her.

She nodded and walked towards me and rested her head against my chest. I didn't know what to do so I just held her and told her it will all be ok and everything would sort itself out. She final wiped the tears off her face.

"You ok now?" I asked holding her shoulders

She just nodded and walked down the stairs. I went up them and into my room Rachel was lying on the bed she was tired from all the flying and so on so she was really tired. I hopped onto the bed and laid next to her.

"I'm not asleep yet" said Rachel as she turned her head to see me

Her streaks of blue and purple were still there in her hair and still in perfect condition. I will never understand how she kept everything she had in good condition. Everything I had was battered and war torn from all the fights even my blades were wearing from slicing so many flyboys in the last fight we had. We laid on the bed for an hour just lying and talking it's all we ever had time for in this life we never had time to go out and do stuff we were always fighting for our lives.

XXX

We were listening to my MP3 on my bed when someone burst through into our room Rachel jumped as did I. It was prototype another one I had already killed the first one. He raised a gun at me as I tried to get up and started to pull the trigger I heard the bang of the shot and I fell on the bed. I wasn't hit I couldn't feel the all so familiar pain of being shot then I heard another thump and running feet I looked on the ground to find Rachel sprawled on the floor with a bullet hole in her shoulder. I kicked the prototype hard making him fly through our window and he fell to the ground. I kneeled on the ground.

"No!" I yelled picking up Rachel up and putting her on the bed "Rachel stay here stay with me don't go!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

"Shade I love you remember that" she said weakly

"No! Please No!" I said holding her and kissing her on the lips "please don't, no please come on. Someone call an ambulance!"

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. When I looked behind me it was Max and the others. They were all in the doorway too scared to come close.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled as my tears fell down onto her chest

"Please don't go, I love you Rachel" she put her finger on my mouth to stop me

"I love you" she croaked "and I always will" her eyes closed and her muscles went limp just as the paramedics showed up on the front lawn. I punched the wall near the head of the bed and it left a hole. It also bloodied my knuckle and I kicked the wall yelling and cursing and weeping for the loss. I wanted was to die right then and there so I could be with her forever.


	9. Chapter 9: dreams and reality

**A Whole Different Ride**

**Chapter 9**

** Dreams and Reality**

I woke up scared and with my heart in overdrive. I was face to face with Rachel; she was curled up in my arms against my chest quietly sleeping.

"I will always love you as well" I whispered in her ear kissing her.

"Morning" she said smiling sleepily "I love you so much Shade never leave me" she kissed me and hugged me close to her.

We were just hugging for a whole hour; we finally got up and got changed into some good clothes. We were going to celebrate Rachel's birthday she had gotten it wrong and it was actually today and I had bought her something special. It was a necklace; it was pure gold with diamonds and rubies encrusted into it.

I was going to give it to her when we were going to be up on the canyons island. Which was an island in a canyon; it was a massive pillar that stood up further then the surrounding area. She had never seen it before I told her we were just going for a fly but I'm going to show her today. We quietly walked out of the house and took off for the Canyon which was only two kilometres away.

XXX

"What is this place?" asked Rachel astounded by the sight as we flew towards the top

"I found it once before I met you it was when I first travelled to America" I said holding her stomach and keeping our wings in time as we headed up.

We were so close to each other now it was different then before. We were together properly not just kissing all the time I mean in heart and soul we were together. I couldn't believe my dream it seemed so real and it was imprinted into my mind. It made my spine shiver it was a devastating nightmare.

"I am so happy" said Rachel as we landed on the pillar it was big enough to fit a house on it but still if was fairly small.

I landed closely behind her and put my hands in my pocket to grab her present. She turned around on the spot and started kissing me I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and put my arms around her still kissing. I put the necklace around her neck so quickly she didn't know till after we finished kissing.

"It's so beautiful" she said looking at the necklace.

"I got it for you so you will always remember me" I said diving in for another kiss.

The wind blew through our hair making it whip around. We were surrounded by eagles swooping down for prey. We just kept kissing until we saw a new flock of birds well they weren't birds in fact they weren't flyboys ether they were some new prototype heading straight for us. I pulled out my sword and took off. The great eagles followed me without thinking and were getting ready to swoop at the oncoming enemy. I readied my sword as Rachel took off.

"Rachel stay back!" I yelled bracing myself

I wasn't going to let my dream come true not today and not ever. She obeyed and stayed away from the two factions closing in on each other. We collided in seconds my blade cut through the flesh of the enemy one after the other dropping into the canyon below us the eagles were swooping down and taking out one at a time. I was tearing through them three at a time. I felt a pain in my stomach that knocked the wind out of me. I dropped like a rock I quickly regained both my height and breathe.

I kneed one of the prototypes in the chest as I did I realised that the wings were basically sown on with stiches. Crap that must have hurt its bad enough, having to have them grow naturally. I heard a shot of a gun and for a second all colour left my face then I felt a pain in my shoulder. I was so happy that they didn't hit Rachel I was feeling dizzy, I was losing too much blood I couldn't fight much longer. I was fading into darkness and I was getting tunnel vision. I killed the last prototype and flew down onto the pillar then I passed out.

XXX

"So what happened to your grunts?" asked the commander of the regiment

"The kids took them out" said the sergeant twirling his 9mm on his finger "I want to kill them now he owes me!" he growled

"Don't worry you will get what you want" said the commander looking at the security camera "you're going for recon so suit up".

The commander walked out of the briefing room and down the corridor of the ship. He was on the Armada a one of a kind floating base built for recon and surveillance. It had a perception filter to see it you had to know it was there. He walked onto the bridge where the Captain was.

"Sir we have sent down Barker and his squad for covert ops" said the commander walking up to the view deck where the captain was sitting and watching the ground move beneath them.

"Good something tells me Barker may have his revenge tonight, be wary we do not want to damage the goods" said the captain chewing on his cigar "I want the package without any damage... physically".

The captain looked down at the scene before him. He could see the helicopter going down to drop off the recon squad everything was falling into place just as his master had said it would.

"Oh and prepare a room for the visitors" said the captain

He couldn't wait to see the package in action he was going to make sure he had the right equipment. He opened up the front airlock on the view platform and stepped in. First he would go and talk to his master. The door opened and he stepped out. Looking down at the grating beneath him and un-folding his wings...


End file.
